Specific conventional aircraft wing construction varies from manufacturer to manufacturer, but typically has several manufacturing processes in common. One or more wing spars that run the entire length of the wing are placed and secured in a wing construction jig. One or more ribs are attached to the wing spars to give additional support to the wing. After attaching the ribs to the wing spars, a series of wing stringers are coupled to the wing spars, giving additional structural support as well as providing support to a wing skin. After the installation of one or more other features, such as fuel tanks, electronics, etc., as needed, the aircraft wing skin stiffened with stringers is attached to the wing spars and ribs. The wing skin may be attached using various methods, including, but not limited to, the use of rivets or other fasteners. Thereafter, other aircraft wing components are attached to the wing assembly, such as wing flaps, ailerons attached to an aft spar, as well as forward and aft wing control surfaces.
Conventional techniques for constructing wings may use a relatively significant number of parts and may be a time-consuming, laborious process. The number of parts may increase the weight of the wing as well as the complexity of building the wing.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.